


Moves Like Roma

by RonniRotten



Series: Hetalemons [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing, if there's no canon ireland why is the default male??, sorry but that is going to bother me for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: This was written for a friend's birthday. She liked it enough I thought I'd post it here.when you listen to "Moves Like Jagger" while writing smutIf you are under 18 years old, go somewhere else, this isn't for you!





	Moves Like Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Muire (Mae) O'Sídhe = Ireland

How did it end up like this? His hands in her hair and their lips desperately gliding against each other. He pulled those bright red locks and forced his tongue inside her mouth while she unbuttoned his shirt. They were high on fumes of tension and need, much like the first time.

“Bastard!” she breathed when she escaped his kiss.

“You have no room to talk, Bella.” he hissed,  quickly nipping her bottom lip, “You came here, looking for a fight.” She huffed and tore his shirt open, dragging her nails down his chest.

“I came here for my best friend, I got his angry roommate instead.” she shot back as her fingers worked on unbuckling his belt. He smirked at her and clicked his tongue.

“I'm better. Admit it. Antonio's taken and you need this.” he jeered and pushed her hands aside. He tore her t-shirt open, ripping the fabric down the middle, and yanked it from her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor and pressed her back against the wall and slid down it. She was smart to wear something old and cheap. There was a strange fire burning in his eyes that burned her to the core.

“I’ve other options.” she sneered while his hands ghosted up her sides. She was lying through her teeth for the most part.

“But you keep coming back to me, admit it, you want me.” he teased, annoyed with his inability to remove her bra yet.

“With an ego the size of yer dick, no way in hell!”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” he chuckled and removed his shirt and pants. He stood in front of her, in the nude, and grabbed her chin gently. He leaned in, brushing the shell of her ear with his lips.

“Your move, Mae.” he cooed. She hesitated. He was as still as a statue, patiently waiting for her to take initiative again. He would never force anything from the person he was in love with, no matter how one-sided it seemed. It was his secret, and she would never have to know.

“O’Sídhe, I'm waiting.” he hummed darkly.

“Keep waiting.” she jeered with a playful smirk, and gently pushed him away so she could stand up straight. He pouted and rolled his eyes dramatically as he wandered to his bed and sat down, facing her. He was not surprised at all when she peeled herself away from the wall or when she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

She took a step forward and reached back to unclasp her bra. She let it slide from her arms and bent over to remove her thigh-high socks. She was no good at strip-teases, even she knew that. Romano didn't care, more and more of her freckled skin showed, and that was enough to rile him.

“As beautiful as ever,” he commented, “but hurry up before I lose interest.” She shot him a look and scoffed. 'Lose interest?’ as if he would when his cock was half erect and bright red at the tip, he was just getting started. She could keep him interested anyway, he was so predictable.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she stalked toward him, swaying her hips tantalizingly to catch his eye. And catch his eye she did. They were glued to her until she she stopped in front of him and cleared her throat.

He glanced up at her and swallowed hard. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by this tall, slender woman. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely enamored by her either. If he could bring himself to move under that wicked glare, he would have started kissing every freckle on her body–too many to count but worth the chapped lips. But her expression–a furrowed brow and an evil grin–held him in place.

“Yer move, Vargas.” she jeered and crossed her arms, inadvertently pushing her breasts up and calling attention to them. Romano smirked with his new permissions and rolled his neck.

“Are you attached to those cute panties?” he asked impishly. The light blue fabric was covered in white sheep and they were new. Mae turned an adorable shade of scarlet from her cheeks to her shoulders and huffed.

“You'll not be ripping them up, ya bastard!” she hissed. Romano got on the floor on his knees and kissed her right below the navel. She squeaked and watched as he took the hem between his teeth and pull them down with his mouth. He let go once they were past her knees and pressed his lips against her newly exposed lips, his nose bumping into her clit.

“You’re so wet already.” he teased, “it's like you couldn't wait to have me all to yourself. If you want me that badly, I'll be your slave for tonight.”

“Bastard!” she snapped as her whole body heated up. This handsome, charming jerk always knew what to say to turn her into a mess. His stupid charm and generous attitude snared her. That wry humor and impatient streak he had only held her to him more.

“I’ll take that as a 'yes.’ I don't mind being your rebound.” he chuckled and licked her entrance again. She whined and grabbed his dark curls, holding onto him for some semblance of support. Rebound—the word played in the back of her mind while she could still think. She had other options, all of them literal toys. Romano was the only one who could even dream of seeing so much of her.

“Get up.” She ordered airily, feeling her knees shake. He obeyed and then sat down again. Not a problem. She crawled into the bed and knelt between his legs. Her hands knew exactly where to go.

Romano inhaled sharply when her fingertips brushed over his sensitive cock, sending shivers up his spine. Mae took her time ghosting over that thick length, thrilled by it's twitching under her touch. Of course watching him react to this slight touch was just as entertaining. His hands balling the sheets, his quiet grunts, his hairy chest heaving up and down as he fought to keep control—why wouldn't she enjoy watching him unravel?

“Fuck, Bella, so good.” he hissed. And then she stopped. Her hand was coated in precum and he was clearly fully erect. His eyes were glassy and he acted without thinking.

Mae was shocked when a hand reached behind her and pulled her down into a searing kiss. She twisted out of surprise, kicking a leg over his, but soon melted into the kiss. She grabbed his shoulders and parted her lips inviting him to take control. As his arms slipped around her his tongue snaked into her mouth.

The sneaky Irish woman broke the kiss and internally giggled at the sight of this sexually frustrated man sticking his tongue out.

“Bold today, aren't ya?” she pouted.

“Mm,” Roma hummed and pulled his tongue back, “You bring out the animal in me. But I'll behave. It's your move, Bella.” he said and Stuck out his tongue again, only more teasingly.

She took that tongue between her lips and sucked on it, eliciting another wonderful groan from the Italian. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted him for all he was worth. But then in hi flurry of emotion, he took control again. His lips moved against hers with a fiery passion that she could hardly handle. She ground her hips against his leg and let his tongue twirl  around hers. Her needy moans vibrated into his lips, goading him to continue despite needing air.

Mae broke the kiss, pushing away from him with her arm and breathing heavily. There was a string of spit connecting them, but neither cared to notice, staring longingly into the other’s eyes and desperately trying to catch their breath.

“I love you Roma.” she breathed, unaware that she had said it aloud.

“What was that?” Romano questioned with a bright blush. Mae turned red and gasped. Shit. No sense denying it–she could finally admit it to herself, why not just go with it.

“A Roma, gráim thú.” she admitted shyly. He smiled up at her and pulled her closer.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. How long I've craved more than your friendship, more than your touch. I would do almost anything for you. Ti amo anch'io.”

“Then finish this. Show me yer moves.” she huffed. He smirked and shifted their position so that he was seated on the edge and she was sitting in his lap. She rolled her hips, grinding his cock against her ass. He growled and smacked her thigh to get her to stop.

“Bella, don't make me cum before I fuck you rotten.” he growled in her ear. His voice was so low and lustful, it was orgasmic on its own.

But that was just the beginning. His hands came around and cupped her breasts, his thumbs pressing and rolling the perky nipples.

“So soft, except for those cute little buds. Do I arouse you that much?” Roma teased as he rolled and squeezed her tits. She only whimpered in response. Her chest felt like it was on fire, the slightest touch was enough to drench her cunt.

And then one of his hands moved, ghosting down over her stomach and toward her folds. He slipped two fingers inside and lazily pumped the in and out just to tease. But it was more than enough for her to grip the sheets and grit her teeth.

“Now I see why you would always want to top. You're so excitable, or is it because I'm that good?” he hummed in her ear with a devious smirk.

“Shut it!” she squeaked. He pouted and pressed his thumb on her clit, rolling it as he continued to work his magic.

“It's easier for you to stroke my ego in this position, but if you can manage to stroke my cock, I'll shut up.” he said, knowing damn well she would have trouble reaching behind her back while her entire body was shaking.

“It's—it’s because—” she whined, unsure if she should be completely honest or pick one of his two answers.

“—because it's you! Yer that good, I'm sensitive as feck, and because yer the one with the skills and yer the one holding me.” she shouted, if only to be sure she said it. But that's when he removed his fingers from from her soaking wet entrance and let go of her tit.

“Don't you dare make me fall for you again.” he grumbled with a brighter blush than usual, “Make yourself comfortable, I have to get something real quick.” He helped guide her onto the pillows and smiled softly before stepping out of the room.

She took the opportunity to slow her racing heart and steady her breathing. She could get used to his dominant side. It made her yearn for him even more. She wanted his big hard cock inside, she wanted to run her fingers through those adorable curls on his chest, and the ones on his head, she wanted those golden eyes to devour her. All in due time.

Romano returned triumphantly with a condom rolled over his length. He had clearly gotten over his embarrassment and decidedly made his way back to his lover. She smiled as he crawled over her with a carnal glint in his eyes.

“Do you still want me to do this? I assure you that I won't be gentle.” he said hiding how much restraint he had to use. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Gentle was never any fun.” she laughed airily. Romano snapped inside. He roughly grabbed her thighs and hoisted them onto his shoulders. She moaned as the head of his cock pushed into her and kept penetrating her until he reached her cervix. A small man he was not, and the inch left outside was proof enough.

“You're so fucking hot!” he growled as her walls seemed to cling to him, pulsing against his dick. He couldn't imagine growing tired of that. Of course he was partly to blame—his cock caused a new wave of heat to spreading through her core.

“Move!” she pleaded. How could he say no to her with her red locks spread across his pillow and a desperate look in those beautiful green eyes? He couldn't.

His thrusts were hard, fast, and merciless. Her legs slipped to his waist and her cries of sheer pleasure filled the room. He leaned over, balancing on splayed palms. Her arms wrapped around his torso as the fumes of sweat and sex overpowered her senses. She called his name and cried when he hit that  magical spot that left her seeing stars. Her nails dug into his back but he didn't care as they carved trails deep in his skin.

Pulsing

Clenching

So close

“Romano!” she screamed and arched into him as her whole body convulsed with the wave of ecstasy that drowned her. Romano tried to keep thrusting, though more gently for her sake. It was impossible. She was pulling him in and holding him in those slick walls like a vacuum. He came shortly after and waited until he could safely pull out.

“That was amazing.” Mae yawned as Romano stood and disposed of his soiled condom.

“It would be even more amazing if you were my girlfriend. I mean it when I say I love you.” he replied, “Even if I don't always act like I do.”

“I came by to see you, not Antonio. I hoped for more than a friend with benefits, to be sure. Glad hope worked out this time, ya know?” she replied hoarsely and rolled over to face him. He smiled and layed down to face her. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

“So does that mean you'll be my girl?” he asked. She nodded and curled into his chest, ready for a nap.

“To be sure. Gráim thú.” she mumbled against his skin just before sleep took over. He couldn't stop smiling. He closed his eyes and whispered one phrase before drifting off as well:

“Ti amo troppo.”


End file.
